kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Akira Kazuraba
is Kouta's older sister who works as an office worker at a subsidiary of Yggdrasill. She is protective of Kouta, but she still understands that he has his own desires in life. History Learning how the Inves Games were growing in popularity and the development of the planned municipality of Zawame City, Kouta, unsure of his place in life, asked his sister what it meant to be an adult. Stating it as meaning to be able to look after yourself, Akira assured Kouta that he was an adult as he was now paying his rent and buying his own food. Kouta noted that looking after himself was all he could do, with his hands full with work, he had to drop everything he used to care about to do it. When Kouta told his sister that he wanted to transform into someone strong enough to do everything, she explained to him that he wouldn't wake up one day and be a completely different person, saying that life wasn't that easy. She assured him, though, to just take things slow, and he would become the adult he wants to be. After discovering the Sengoku Driver and transforming into Armored Rider Gaim, Kouta was quick to show his sister his Armored Rider form, which fazed her only slightly. After a dinner of meat and potatoes, Kouta's loud changes in the bedroom annoyed Akira who was just outside his room, who told him to pipe down. This underwhelming reaction to his transformation was not what Kouta expected, disappointing him. When Kouta came home with much more money than he made with his jobs, revealing that it was prize money from winning the Inves Games and that they would be able to live off it, Akira rejected his contribution to their monthly expenses. She was displeased with the way that Kouta was "earning" money through the Inves Games because the money was won for playing a game that benefited only himself and his team, instead of being earned through the efforts of an honest job that benefits others. Akira called Mai and Mitsuzane to talk to Kouta, who had shut himself in his room, having lost his confidence after nearly being killed by a white Armored Rider and realizing the mortal danger of what was originally a harmless game. While watching the news, she tells Kouta that people are starting to have plants growing in their body as Akira wonders if the Beat Riders are the cause of the disease. Later, Oren held her as a hostage, but the hostage is revealed to be Yoko as Akira was in Charmant. Before Hideyasu could do anything to her, he was about to transform, but the plan backfires. When Kouta decides to bring home an android named Jiro, Akira at first did not allow it, but took it back when Kouta said he'll take full responsibility for any of his actions. As the Inves take over Zawame, Akira decides to evacuate to a shelter, however some citizens told her that no one would help them as they were on their own. Once she found a shelter before the Inves barged in, she calls Kouta for help until she is kidnapped by one member of Grinsha's Inves army to Yggdrasill. Upon her capture, she meets Kouta's friends, Rat and Rica, to know what's going on. She isn't spared by Mitsuzane when the Inves put the three under sentences and are to be used for the sacrifice. When Rat and Rica, who are spared by Mitsuzane, try to get Akira off from a sacrificial sentence, but cannot remove it until Redyue caught the two. However, Kaito managed to free the kidnapped citizens from the machine. She was reunited with her brother shortly before he goes off with Kaito, Zack and Yoko to fight off the remaining Inves. Akira helped Bando cook dishes for Oren, Zack and Jonouchi at Drupers. Before her brother would manage to settle the score with Kaito, Akira saw her brother eating one of Helheim's fruits and Kouta told her that he could not eat her dishes anymore since he has already become an Over Lord. Despite her brother's current status of having Over Lord DNA and doesn't want anyone including her hurt around him now, Akira still remarks even though Kouta had become different but that he still retained his mind and the body of a human, he was still the Kouta she always knew. Akira along with other survivors at Drupers were evacuated from Zawame temporarily by the JDSF, until her brother was able to stop Kaito, save the world and left to a new planet with Mai. Seven months later at Charmant, she meets with Mitsuzane's older brother, Takatora, where they discuss about the hardships of raising their younger siblings due to a lack of parents. Behind the scenes Portrayal Akira Kazuraba is portrayed by , who previously portrayed in . Appearances Category:Gaim Characters Category:Allies Category:Civilian Category:Relatives